A Cinematic Encounter
by Finnian4ever
Summary: A demon has been stalking and stealing a reaper's scheduled collection of souls. Will takes it upon himself to eliminate this threat, only to find himself face-to-face with temptation.
1. Chapter 1

A Cinematic Encounter

_(For Dark Ace Raven)_

This was the night. It was cold, dark, and eerie, the moon shifting in and out of hazy clouds; just the kind of setting for a brutal death. Everything was still in the stone courtyard, but the figure who watched from atop the wall knew that it would not be so for long. As silently as he could, he checked the book he carried with him, the moonlight glinting off a pair of spectacles as he did so. Any second now. He closed the book once more, and it vanished into midair. This night he would take care of this matter personally.

For weeks his infernal colleague Grell Sutcliffe had been going on and on about the demonic presence that had shadowed him and foiled his every attempt to reap a soul. It was infuriating that his fellow reaper would not only whine like a woman about how awful it was to be swindled out of his duties, but then proceeded to lavish praise on the being doing the swindling; he was quick, he was handsome, he was so _very evil_. The doting look in Grell's made-up eyes when he spoke about the nuisance was sickening. As the dolt was obviously incapable of dealing with a simple issue of a rogue demon, it was William Spears' job to take over and put a stop to it. He was the superior after all, and as much as he detested overtime, he felt this was a job that needed to be done.

Slight movement at one end of the courtyard caught Will's eye, and he saw the old man carrying the empty bucket to the well on the other side of the yard. Will knew from his ledger that the man would trip and bash his head on the side of the well, causing his death. It was then that Will would determine whether or not he should be given a second chance. If the demon that had been trailing Grell was serious, it would show up to try and get a free meal. It happened just as the ledger foretold; no sooner had the man approached the well that he was tripped up by rocks poking up out of the earth. As soon as Will sensed blood on the air he saw it; a dark shadow with a repulsive aura of evil lurking by the doorway to the courtyard.

Will wasted no time but leapt down from his perch and readied his reapers' pruners, brandishing it like the true weapon it was. The moon struck the metal at the end, casting flashes of pure silver on the black grass and stone.

"Halt, demon!" Will cried out, "This man's soul is in my jurisdiction!"

The shadow darted straight towards him, and Will fearlessly made a snatch for it with his pruners. The demon narrowly escaped their pinch, and swooped by the man's corpse, neatly plucking the soul from its body. Will was enraged, and with a grunt, he lunged forward to try and retrieve the glowing substance from the demon's hand. Again the demon evaded him, dodging to one side. For several maddening moments Will was literally chasing the demon about the courtyard. He became more and more angry as he realized that this demon was only toying with him, leading him on purposefully, dangling the soul as bait to keep him chasing instead of swallowing it right there and then. They eventually came to a stalemate on either side of the well, Will trying to repress his heavy breathing. Divine being or not, he was a bit winded from the chase. It was not often that he received a challenge like this, even with all the demons in the world.

"Give up yet?"A smooth voice asked out of the swirling aura. "It would be such a pity; I am quite enjoying our little game."

As Will watched, the shadow solidified into a trim body, clawed hands, and dark-feathered wings. The demon's facial features were indeed handsome as Grell had said, and from the cocky way he briefly tossed back his long black hair, it was obvious that he was well aware of his own beauty. Flaming red eyes stared at Will mockingly, one narrow black brow rising in a teasing manner.

"I will admit you're not the one I usually follow." The demon said, running a long-fingered hand up through his hair and then stroking one of his short horns, "Where is the red-headed idiot tonight? Home doing his nails, I trust?"

Will bristled as they began to circle the well, walking at an even, stalking pace. Grell might have been an utter disgrace, but he _was_ a reaper, and it irked Will to hear him slighted by a demon. That honor he considered his own.

"He is no concern of yours." Will answered, angry at himself for even responding to the demon's question. "I am the one you need to worry about."

The demon turned and braced his elbows on the edge of the well, leaning over it casually and swirling the man's soul around his pointer finger. It cast its glowing light down into the depths of the well.

"Ah, I see; this is what you're after." He stated, grinning cheekily. Will's pruners gave a small 'click' as he tightened his hold on the weapon. "I might just let you have it back, if you ask nicely."

Will made a quick jab with his pruners, extending them in the blink of an eye, but the demon flew like lightning to land on top of the stone wall. Will followed him, raining down attempted blows and finding that every one landed in thin air. Damn, but this demon was good. He had obviously tangled with reapers before to be able to avoid both Grell's scythe and his own. The variety among reapers' scythes was intended to keep the demons guessing, but this one seemed to know just how to avoid the tool regardless of what it was.

"You are the lowest of scum!" Will finally found himself blurting out rather unnecessarily, his professional mind told him. "Return the soul and there will be no punishment."

"Punishment." The demon scoffed, ruffling his wings as he walked backward away from Will, "do you have authority to do more to me than has already been done? Bound for hell, eternally hungry, stooping to service petty humans to pay for a meal? What more could you possibly do to me, I ask you?"

"I could put you under watch." Will replied, completely serious, "Every move you make will be under scrutiny, and you might never have a meal again."

The demon tilted his head, birdlike as he considered Will's words. It was obvious that he was not taking the reaper seriously as his fanged smile was too smug.

"You're a different sort, you are." The demon said, dropping gracefully down from the wall onto the ground below and chuckling as he ran backwards and the reaper followed him angrily. "All business and duty," he called as he lead Will further out into the fields that surrounded the small farm, "I'd hate to be a soul on the wrong end of your opinion."

"Too late for that." Will informed him, irritated as he felt the mud sloshing up onto his pants. The demon finally jolted to a halt and once more whipped out the soul, licking his lips. In that split second, his eyes were on the soul and not on Will, and the reaper took the shot. Hot blood splashed onto his wrist as he caught the demon in the shoulder, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. The huge black wings flapped a few times as the demon fought back, casting feathers and mud up into Will's face. He jabbed harder with his pruners, and the demon stilled. Will found himself kneeling on the slightly heaving chest, hands steady on his weapon, which was buried deep into the demon's right shoulder. A thrill of triumph went through him as the red eyes glared up at him, but then calmed as they accepted their defeat.

"Well, only since I'm feeling generous..." He said quietly, and surrendered the soul with a flick of his wrist. It flew quickly to get away, but Will pulled his scythe from the demon's shoulder and caught the soul in midair. He decided to hold onto it, not wanting to test its worth in front of a demon. The creature sat up slowly, leaning back on its hands.

"Congratulations," He said, "you've managed to splatter both of us with mud, and take back the soul I tried to steal from you. Aren't you going to at least give a little smile?"

Will pushed his thick glasses back into place with a finger, as they had slid down his nose during the tussle.

"It is unprofessional to smile while on duty; these are human's souls I deal with, and it would be disrespectful."

"You take your job far more seriously than your fellow reapers." The demon said, rising to his feet and giving the black wings a mighty shake, scattering mud from their feathers. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to loosen your tie before? Perhaps if you did you could think clearly and learn to relax."

Will wanted to step back as the demon moved toward him again, but he maintained his ground, shielded by his weapon.

"All reapers take the job just as seriously as I do." Will retorted, his eyes narrowing at what he considered to be an insult. "If they did not then I would have something to say about it."

"Oh, what are you the big reaper in charge?" The demon taunted, picking bits of mud delicately from the ends of his long hair. "Who are you?"

"William T. Spears. Head Reaper." Will answered, again wondering why he was even giving the brute an answer. "In comparison to me, you are just a dirty fly that needs to be swatted away."

The demon appeared to be unaffected by the words, as Will had suspected. In fact he looked amused.

"Sebastian Michealis, in case you're wondering," He said, "I believe your redhead friend would jump on that 'swatting' line in an instant. He is so impure for a divine being. Next to him, you are positively a stone statue."

"Refrain from speaking of my inferiors in such a derogatory-"

"Don't give me that," Sebastian said, rolling his flaming eyes, "like looking after that one doesn't drive you up the wall! With your obvious status and strict adherence to protocol, I wonder that such a person is still working for you without reprimand."

Will felt speechless for a second, finding no rebuff. This Sebastian had certainly figured him out quickly, but then, demons were cunning.

"Well, I'd love to do this again sometime," Sebastian said, "but as you kept me from my dinner, I must look elsewhere."

As he spread his wings, Will quickly stuffed the soul into his breast pocket and lashed out with his pruners. Sebastian gave a small grunt as it caught him in one of his wings, and he was never able to take off.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you go?" Will hissed, "While without a contract you are rogue, you mongrel!"

"More battling, really?" Sebastian sighed, stroking the wound on his wing, "You already have the soul, what more could you wish? I confess I was wanting our little spat to end here, but if you insist."

Fighting demons was something that William T. Spears had more than enough experience with, so the next few minutes played out very much like the rest of the battles he'd had with their kind. The moves, the evasions, the offensives, the defense; it was all the same moves in different order. He was not even surprised when Sebastian managed a swipe at his shoulder, and caught him, breaking the skin. "An eye for an eye." The demon had said, licking a drop of blood from his claws. Alright, Will had to admit that was not something that he had witnessed before. The taunting, however, was very much characteristic of a demon.

"Such a pinned-up master of his emotions," Sebastian called, dodging Will's fist, "What anger really lies behind those glasses, hmm? It's so hard to tell."

Will had learned long ago not to answer back, and only kept fighting as best he could. After a while Will had the impression that on his own, this particular demon was not going down. He would need at least one more reaper to consider ever actually killing him. Still, there was no way he was letting him go. Finally, he felt he had an edge, and he took it. Sebastian ended up pinned against the outer wall of the courtyard, his throat trapped in the open mouth of Will's pruners. The reaper was breathing heavily, using his entire body to keep the demon in place. They were nose-to-nose and Will was pleased to see Sebastian swallow a bit, realizing he was hopelessly caught.

"Well done," He whispered, and the next second he leaned forward, crossing the inch or two that separated their lips and kissing the reaper. Will was so stunned at first that he didn't move. The demon's lips were soft, warm, and so tender…he jolted backward at once, instinctively wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. This gave Sebastian just the opening he needed, and he darted straight upward, his wings opening and catching the night air.

"It's been a pleasure, William T. Spears!" He called, then was gone, just that quick. Will was left standing alone, brushing his fingers over his lips and wondering what had just happened.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! My hero!"

Will cringed at the sound of the unwelcome, sing-song voice. He had hoped that he could just sneak into his office at the bureau without being noticed... at least, without being noticed by Grell Sutcliff. As he was the boss the chances of someone needing to speak with him were always likely when he entered this building. Grell, however, was the last person he had hoped to bump into this night. He was frustrated, both with himself and the infernal being that had given him the slip. He was always frustrated with Grell, so he did not need that right now.

"The triumphant return! Tell me, Will, what happened, hm? Did you cut him up? Did you chop him to bits with your scythe? Oh do tell!"

Will's eyebrow flinched as Grell leaned his shoulder against Will's, hands clasped like he was praying as he pursed his lips and made his inquiries.

"Shouldn't you be out tending to souls?" Will asked, unlocking his office door and entering quickly, leaving Grell to catch his balance and nearly fall.

"You took over my duties tonight, in case you forgot!" Grell screeched, and Will could have slapped himself for appearing so dim; his head was completely in shambles over that kiss…

"So I did." He answered, letting himself fall gracelessly into his deep chair behind his desk.

"So?" Grell asked, cocking his head and leaning over the polished surface of the desk, "Did you get him? Can I resume my duties without being hounded by that…" Grell's eyes went misty and his mouth stretched into a lazy smile, "…handsome, _handsome_ devil…"

Will had been tuning Grell out unconsciously, so used to doing it that it came naturally. The ever higher-pitched voice, however, sometimes could not be ignored. He could have just ordered him to go away, but then, he was well aware of how affective such orders were. Unless he struck him with his scythe, Grell would usually do and say what he pleased.

"Will!"

The Head Reaper finally looked up, and shook his head resignedly.

"He got away."

"Whaaaat!?" Grell began shivering overdramatically, "He's still on the loose?! Free to ravage and plunder wherever he goes? Even the great William Spears could not bring him down, oh nooo! I'm doomed to be haunted by a vision of loveliness forever, my footsteps echoed by a demonic presence, following me wherever I go…what a fate…"

"Please contain your emotions." Will said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "At this point I am more concerned with him targeting me next time."

"Ohhh?" Grell sang, sliding neatly behind the desk to lean his elbow on Will's shoulder, "What makes you think that, eh? Did something happen? Did he-."

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask far too many questions about subjects that are none of your concern?!" Will snapped, smartly slapping Grell right in his face, making him topple over.

"But this _is_ my concern!" Grell wailed, holding his reddening cheek. "How could you say it's not?!"

"Well, if it was before, it is no longer. That demon has…made me think that I'll have to deal with him again."

"How did he get away?" Grell asked, back on his feet in an instant, never being phased for long.

Will did not answer right away, instantly embarrassed by the answer. He said nothing, swallowing slightly and clearing his throat.

"Will, are you blushing?!" Grell asked delightedly, poking his cheek. "What happened out there tonight?"

"I am simply angered that he managed to slip out of my grasp," Will said firmly, "that is all."

"Well, have it your own way." Grell said, "But I've never known a demon to give you the slip before, at least, not very often. He must be incredibly clever to have pulled it off…hmmm…"

Will could tell by the far-away look in Grell's green eyes that he had fallen into one of his fantasies, which no doubt included the 'handsome devil' that he seemed to admire as much as fear.

"Complimenting a demon is far beneath your status as a reaper." Will said, "Though I am willing to admit that he is cunning, I will not go so far as to praise him for his evil ways, and neither should you."

"Oh, of course not," Grell whined, "why would anyone admire someone who could outsmart the Head Reaper of the society! Come, now, Will if he escaped your sucking aura of doom then you have admit that he's good!"

"I never said that he wasn't." Will replied, about ready to kick his fellow reaper out of his office, "However, he is trying to steal souls and that is against regulation."

Grell sighed heavily.

"How dull you are, always talking about 'regulation' and 'rules'."

"That is my job." Will stated in an exasperated voice, "Now get out. I have paperwork to fill out regarding this event."

"Paperwork?!" Grell asked incredulously, "After such a daring fight and escape with a creature of the night you are going to sit calmly in your office and do_ paperwork_?!"

Will pinned him with glaring eyes, his glasses glinting as he moved his head.

"That is my job, what would you be doing?"

Will knew as the words left his mouth that he had made a mistake in asking. This was Grell after all and sure enough, he received a wave of Grell-typical flowery fantasy.

"I would lie in bed, stricken with delight and sorrow," He narrated, arms coiling around himself dramatically, "my heart pounding out of my chest beneath the weight of my failure, and the thought of my daring opponent. What use would paperwork be? How could mere words describe the tangle of Reaper and Demon, scythe and claws? Oh! The lure of such a forbidden relationship, drawing desire from the wells of the heart! The painstaking flashes of memory, scene for scene playing out in the mind, driving one mad with remorse, wishing it had been different! The smell of power and darkness all sweeping together in a mind-boggling mix of want and temptation!"

Stony silence met his theatrical response. When Will dropped his eyes and began setting out the right papers to make his report, completely ignoring what he had just heard, Grell made an offended sound.

"Since you are off-duty, what are you doing here anyway?" Will asked, as he shook down the ink in his pen.

"I thought I'd wait to hear from you." Grell said, pursing his lips again at Will's coldness. "I was quite curious to know how it turned out, and you still won't give me details."

"I don't owe you any."

Grell burst briefly into tears at this, but quickly composed himself and then said,

"Well, I'll just go then…"

He slunk out of the office like a dog with its tail between its legs, sniffling softly. When he was gone Will rose and closed his office door. Truth be told, he had always found paperwork tedious, especially reports. It was difficult at times to recall exactly what had occurred when, even such a short time after the reapings. If there were enough in one day it could become downright confusing. With as vast a mind as Will had, he was still just as fed up with it as everyone else, yet he was the boss and would set a good example.

Therefore he sat down at his desk and began writing down his encounter with the demon. He grimaced as he described the taunting, the chasing, and his being slashed. Triumph edged his smile when he wrote about catching the demon with his scythe…thrice. Then he came to the end, after he had retrieved the soul and had engaged the demon once again. It came to a point where he had to stop writing. What should he say? Should he really admit that the reason Sebastian escaped was because he…Will shook his head. It would be too embarrassing. He swiftly went with his first instinct and wrote, _demon evaded capture and escaped into the night_. It was not a lie, but then it was not entirely truthful either. He followed this line up with, _intend to engage in the future for capture or tracking_. Will's heart beat a little faster at the thought of meeting this demon again. Sebastian…the demon who escaped with a kiss from William T. Spears.

He closed the folder abruptly, placing it in its correct tray and then switching off the lights before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

It was rare for Will to be nervous before a reaping. He had been doing this job for so long that there was nothing unexpected that he could not handle easily. This time, however, it was not the unexpected that concerned him. Rather it was the creeping suspicion that he knew what was going to happen, but was unsure how he was to deal with it. He shook his head as he prepared himself, standing ramrod straight behind a cart and watching the weeping woman cradling her dying newborn in the street. This was not an uncommon sight, especially for London these days. Will had learned long ago to keep his emotions in check. This job was not a cruel one in reality; they were not killing people, but rather freeing their souls, sending them to rest. He had learned, as all rookies must at some point, that all humans have an appointed time to die, and only in special cases was that process to be halted.

Therefore as Will stood and observed the suffering mother, weeping for her child that was slowly passing away from this world, his mind was not actually on the mournful scene. Instead he was wondering if he would be ambushed again tonight. It was a long shot in all honesty. Demons were unpredictable, so the idea that this Sebastian might take to stalking him now was, perhaps a little self-serving.

With this thought he shook himself a bit, checking his watch. One more minute now. The seconds ticked by to the sound of the mother sobbing. 23, 22, 21…closer and closer to death as the child drew its last laborious breaths. Finally the moment came, and Will stepped up, neatly reaping the child's soul and sending it onward. He felt relief wash through him as no dark shadow emerged from the walls or the alleyway beyond. He had done his job, and without interference. Good.

He turned to head to his next appointment, leaving the cries of the woman behind. He could breathe a bit easier now, knowing that at least the first job had gone off well. The next two jobs passed without incident as well, and Will began to think that perhaps he had been worried for nothing. By the time he was heading to the fourth and final reaping of his evening, he was feeling relaxed and confidant as he could be. He was actually looking forward to the next job; a woman whose husband Will had reaped less than six months ago. He had known by the look of her and the poverty of their home that she would most likely not be far behind him. Without her provider she had quickly diminished, and was now scheduled to die. It would be a relief for her.

Will entered the dingy little stone room that served as the woman's home, and saw her lying on her thin mattress in the dark, wheezing. She must have been pretty once, before her cheeks sunk with malnutrition and her eyes grew hollow with despair. Her once-golden hair was now dull, spread out in a tangled arch across the pillow. Will stood in the corner, unnoticed by the dying woman, waiting until it was time. This was where patience came into the job; despite the schedule there was always a wait.

"How pitiless." A smooth voice echoed through the darkness. "She is suffering so much and yet you stand by, unwilling to give her the slightest ounce of comfort in her last hour."

Will stiffened at once with recognition, but did not move, wanting to see where the voice was coming from. The woman's eyes opened a bit wider, looking around blindly for the same purpose, though she was too weak to lift her head.

"Show yourself." Will demanded softly, not expecting to be obeyed. However a familiar trim form stepped out from the shadows of the opposite corner, grinning in the moonlight. Will gritted his teeth, prepping his scythe. It was Sebastian, the devil who had managed to escape him and follow him tonight.

"Oh, come now," Sebastian said, kneeling down beside the woman's bed, "Can you not see how alone she is?" He stroked her cheek with the back of his clawed hand, and her eyes met his. They looked frightened at first as they took in the giant black wings, but then he smiled at her and her face relaxed.

Will knew what he should do. He should charge the demon right there and drive him away so he could collect her soul in peace, but somehow…he was frozen, not wanting to involve the poor dying woman, who was so close to the demon.

"You have lovely eyes, my dear." Sebastian purred to the woman, and she continued to look at him as if he were her guardian angel. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it, then stretching out her arm and kissing her elbow, then finally planting a final kiss on her cheek.

"Shall I take you from this world peacefully?" He whispered into her ear, and Will could see his tongue flick out against it.

Will snapped, throwing himself forward and slashing with his scythe. Sebastian dodged, taking the woman with him. Will heard a weak scream, and when he had righted himself he saw Sebastian holding the woman upright against his body, one hand supporting her waist, while the other was about her thin neck.

"How cold can you possibly be?" Sebastian crooned, rubbing his face against the woman's cheek, "She has such little time left on this earth and you would not even give her a farewell touch? Would you really have her die alone?"

His supposedly conscientious words were spoken in a spine-tingling erotic manner, as he breathed heavily against the woman's neck and caressed her body in his hold. Will felt fire blazing through him, hot anger scalding the back of his eyes.

"You're despicable." He growled, "you dare to accuse me of behaving improperly at someone's deathbed, while you fondle her in her last moments!? You filthy…beast!"

Sebastian dodged yet another attack, this time darting out of the house and into the alleyway. He cradled his prey completely this time, her head braced against his shoulder, her arms hanging lifelessly. Her eyes were no longer alert, but dull and fading. Will knew he could not risk doing her soul any damage while Sebastian held her, and the demon knew it too. He smirked, leaning his head down to inhale at her neck with deliberate slowness, rolling his red eyes to show how much he enjoyed it. Will knew this was all a show for his benefit, and that made him even sicker to his stomach.

"Have you ever smelled a human's soul, reaper?" Sebastian asked, grinning at him, "With the amount you collect I've always wondered that about your kind."

"No," Will hissed, "we are not ravenous mongrels like you demon lot!"

"Of course not," Sebastian purred, rubbing his cheek against the woman's hair like a cat, "if you could smell how good they are you would not be able to resist a taste, and then a bite, and eventually…" Will's entire body tensed up to the point that it hurt when Sebastian threw his mouth onto the woman's, and instantly devoured her soul, her body falling limp in his arms. Sebastian lifted his head, and licked his lips, "…you would end up like me."

Will let out an agonized cry, whipping his scythe violently at the demon, who promptly dropped the woman's body and flipped right over Will in the air. He landed behind him, and before Will could turn, he felt the iron clutch of two arms around his chest. He snarled as his anger reached a boiling point, and he lashed out blindly, but the grasp never left his chest, and he ended up taking the demon with him wherever he moved. The hard clamp of those arms was relentless, and Will knew that his chances were lessened by the fact that Sebastian had just taken a substantial meal. His strength was at a peak right now. This was bad. He could not believe that the demon had bested him so swiftly. It was absolutely disgraceful.

"Just give it up already, William." A whisper shivered down his neck, "Her soul is mine now, there is nothing you can do about it."

Will could not remember a time when he felt so very angry, and he continued to struggle, trying to pry the demon's arms from his body. It was more than difficult to keep a hold on his scythe while trying to maneuver out of those iron arms, and he was getting nowhere. He threw himself back against a wall, crushing the demon between himself and the hard brick, hoping to dislodge him. Sebastian only purred and chuckled, even though Will smelled blood on the air. It comforted him to know that he must have done damage of some kind.

"You're tiring out." Sebastian hissed into his ear as Will stood there for a moment, just leaning back against the demon. "You're running out of options."

"You presume to read me very well." Will said, trying to collect his calm. He worked hard to even out his breathing. He was far from the first reaper to have his scheduled soul stolen from him by a demon. It happened everywhere, every day, every hour even, but it had never happened to him before. This particular demon seemed to have a knack for getting under his skin, and this was only the second time they had met.

"Oh, you reapers are never hard to read." Sebastian answered him, "While I used to think you were all the same, that red-haired freak proved me wrong, and now," he placed a light kiss on the side of Will's neck, "you have as well."

Will stilled entirely, that light touch seeming to knock him flat. That one second of hesitation was his undoing, and the next second found him flipped around, now _his_ back was to the brick, and his hands were palm-to-palm with the demon's, those long claws imbedded into the wall so he could not escape. With horror he heard a loud clunk as his scythe dropped to the cobblestone. He cringed as the demon pinned him there tighter with his own body. Those blazing eyes were staring into his now, triumphant and daring.

"Checkmate." He said cockily, tossing his head so his hair whipped back from his face. Will glared at him, his dark brows lowering considerably on his forehead. Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he observed this. "Such an expression does become you, but I'd like to see you smile every once in a while."

"Does anything about my current position lead you to believe that I have any reason to smile!?" Will demanded, all but barking the question at him. As always, Sebastian appeared unfazed and grinned at him.

"Well, perhaps the issue is not your expression," he mused, "perhaps…it is these glasses all you reapers are so fond of."

Will felt his heart skip a beat. His glasses were important to him. They were important to all reapers, and he felt immediately threatened. The demon pulled Will's hands together above his head so he could anchor them with just one of his own, claws once more digging into the brick to pin him there like a chained dog. Will struggled as his suspicion was confirmed, and Sebastian reached up to his face.

"Stop it now, it is useless." Sebastian all but cooed to him, and Will found himself shocked into stillness by the very idea of what the demon was going to do. He was helpless to do anything but stare ahead, looking for all the world more frightened than he had ever looked before. Slowly, Sebastian reached up and slid his glasses down his nose, and off his face.

"My, my…" he said, stroking Will's cheek with approval, "why ever would you hide such stunning eyes behind these clumsy things?"

Will did not answer, still trying to get his bearings after having his main security ripped from him. His scythe was one thing, it could be replaced easily, and he could hold his own without it, but his glasses…he was all but blind without them. Even the demon's face, so very close to his own, appeared distorted and blurry. He felt the devil fingers still stroking his cheek, and he shuddered as he stared ahead. What a humiliating position for a reaper.

"I must say, you are far more catching like this." Sebastian went on, "Your lost expression is just too delicious…it makes me want to devour you."

Will jumped as soft lips began brushed his cheek, nibbling at his jaw.

"Stop." He said firmly, though the note of fear was unmistakable.

"You'll have to do better than that." Sebastian murmured as his lips drifted down to Will's neck. The reaper caught his breath as that mouth sucked a bit just beneath his ear. It was deplorable, utterly deplorable, but...god it felt so good…

Soon that mouth was joined by a hot tongue, and Will let out a small breath as it lapped at his racing pulse, warm breath bathing his neck in tandem. It sent shivers through his stoic body, his flesh tingling. The demon gave his collarbone a little bite, and he gasped. It did not really hurt, but it did _something_ to him. He cursed inwardly as he felt the stirring within his loins.

"You're being very compliant." Sebastian whispered against his skin. "I expected more of a fight from the likes of you."

The words snapped something in Will, and he tried to move his leg to kick at the demon. That was when he realized that Sebastian's knees were holding his thighs in place, immobile like a statue. He was utterly trapped.

"Don't touch me you filthy demon." Will gasped, though his tone was less than convincing.

"You call me filthy," Sebastian said, "but you are the one who really wants to let go. Admit to yourself that you grow weary of your tight-knit lifestyle, all rules and boundaries. Haven't you ever just wanted to try and disregard those convictions? Haven't you ever longed to taste the sweetness of pleasure, unrestricted and delicious?"

Will knew what demons were all about. They were deceitful and wicked creatures that preyed on the weakness of anyone they met. They harbored skills specifically designed to lure people into sin. He knew this with his very being, and yet he could not help the effect that Sebastian was having on him. It was precisely because Sebastian was one of these creatures that he was able to influence him so. In his mind Will screamed 'no, no, no', and yet in his body…he was curious, and responsive. Will opened his mouth to answer the demon's sullied inquiry.

"That is none of your business, demon." He said, proud of himself for keeping his voice relatively even.

"Maybe not," Sebastian said, running his free hand down Will's trim suit, "but that does not mean that it is not obvious to me. One such as you, who keeps himself under such severe control, oh, within your kind always runs a suppressed torrent of passion building beneath the calm surface."

Will's breath caught in his throat as Sebastian's hands began to gently grope him about his groin. He flinched, testing his ability to escape and once more finding it hopeless.

"Don't touch me!" He repeated, "Stop at once!"

"Or what?" Sebastian taunted, leaning in to rub his face against the side of Will's neck. His long black hair was soft against Will's skin, and made little shivers run up and down his spine. "I have you completely at my whim, so why not accept it?"

"I'll never…" Will began, cut off when Sebastian's long fingers began to stroke him through his trousers, "…never accept defeat at the hands of a demon."

"Is that so, indeed?" Sebastian growled against his ear, licking it. That pointed tongue traced the shell of his ear, and then his lips closed around the lobe, suckling gently. Will suppressed a groan as the pleasure ran through him unbidden to pool in that place the devil was touching him. It was rising to Sebastian's bidding fingers, begging for a firmer touch than the light teasing it was receiving. Will gave one last effort to escape, jerking his shoulders roughly to try and free himself from Sebastian's clenched and anchored hand. It did nothing but make the demon lean his body all the closer against him, and Will could feel Sebastian's arousal against his own stomach.

"Let me go!" He said, his voice now rough and strained, "Shame me no more you devil!"

Sebastian merely chuckled against his cheek and pressed his hand firmer against Will's excitement. The reaper could not keep the small sound from slipping past his lips. It was too good, and it had been so long since he had been touched like this, so very, very long…

"Shame, is it?" Sebastian asked, apparently enjoying asking questions in response to every protest, forcing Will to think on his own words. "I find it very entertaining to crack that mask you wear. It is so obvious that you are a pent-up soul, so full of hunger that you are starving. That face of yours, stoic and unreadable, I love how it falters when I touch you."

Will tried hard to keep said face from faltering, but it mattered little in the next moment, when Sebastian leaned forward and sealed their lips together. It was different that on that first night, it was longer, more intense, and yet still so gentle. Will had ample time to pull his head to the side and break the kiss, but he did not. It was like he was drowning in it, and he could not escape. His eyes drifted closed as those lips moved smoothly along his own, exciting him and calming him at the same time. He forgot who this being was, forgot what a terrible situation he was in. He was only focused on that mouth as it played so sweetly with his own.

And just like that the warmth was gone. Will's eyes popped open as Sebastian pulled back, releasing his hands and leaping up to the roof above them. He gazed down with glowing red eyes at the flustered reaper leaning back against the wall.

"You taste of dark yearning, reaper. I like it, and trust me I shall return for more. But as you are so opposed to my advances, I will do as you requested and leave you be. Look to see me again another time."

Will just gaped up at him, and barely had time to react as Sebastian tossed him something. He reached instantly for them, knowing there was only one thing it could be. He sighed with relief as he caught his glasses in his hand. By the time he all but shoved them back onto his face and turned around, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Will stood there, alone, panting as he frowned at the bulge in his trousers. Damn him. Damn that demon…He shakily retrieved his scythe and started for home. He wasted no time but fled as swiftly as he could. He needed to…it was shameful, but he had to…

He flung his door open and closed when he returned his to house, locking it securely and tossing his scythe most uncharacteristically to the floor as he climbed the stairs to the second level. He yanked off his jacket as he went, letting it fall behind him as he tore at his tie. He slammed the door of his bedroom closed and he yanked his vest up and over his head along with his shirt, the ties catching on his chin and making him grunt. He wasted no more time but collapsed onto his back in the middle of the spacious bed, and unbuckled his trousers. He did not even bother to push them all the way down his legs; he just moved them as far as he needed to in order to take hold of his throbbing erection. He hissed in relief at the touch of his own hand. He pumped himself slowly, letting out a groan as he did so. It had been far too long since he had relieved himself this way, and now he needed it so terribly.

His length was quickly slick with his own need as he moved his hand tighter and faster, unable to stand anymore teasing but wanting to get straight to the exquisite feeling that he needed. He let himself moan and thrust his hips, tossing his head as his pleasure mounted. Unwanted, unavoidable, a handsome face flashed in his mind. He saw blazing red eyes whose flames licked up and down his body just as that wicked tongue did. He felt the grip of that pale hand around his member, and that soft hot mouth against his own. He let out a helpless sound of need as he could not stop these flashes of delightful fantasy. A few of those black feathers escaped the wings and drifted over his skin, that smooth voice spoke into his ear…

A strangled, male sound of completion was torn from him as searing pleasure rocketed through him and spurt out of his erection, spilling onto his hand and stomach. Thrum after thrum of deep blissful delight hit him as he lay there, feeling relieved, glorious, and absolutely wretched.


	4. Chapter 4

A mass outbreak of soul-stealing in Africa kept Will and the entire Reaper Association occupied over the next week. From the intelligence reports they had gathered, it appeared as though a group of demons had decided to band together and sweep through the country, devouring souls where they pleased. The people thought it was a plague, which in all reality it truly was, though not the work of any human ailment. It was unusual for demons to team up like this group had; normally they were singular, selfish creatures who lived by their own terms. Africa had always been rampant with them but never before had reapers faced something like this on such a scale.

Will was happy for the distraction, as it meant that he had little time to think on his own demon problem. When he had come into the office the morning after that disgraceful night he had felt like everyone was aware of his shame. Of course they were not, but like all secrets, the fear of keeping it makes one suspicious. Will felt like he was facing his own personal plague; the damned demon's face kept slipping before his mind's eye during his work day, making his heart speed up and his skin flush. The memory of those wicked hands was hard to dispel from a mind that had so few records of pleasurable touches. While he may have been able to keep himself busy at work, investigating the trouble in Africa from afar, it was another matter when he was home by himself. Any time he had to call his own inevitably led to self-pleasure, as he thought on the demon's whispered words and smooth lips. As much as Will detested overtime, he was putting in a lot over the next few days just to keep his mind off the shameful thoughts and actions.

Needless to say, the last thing he needed after the trying week was Grell Sutcliff sauntering into his office with a cheeky smirk.

"So, the Mighty William emerged victorious!" He exclaimed, waving his arms in the air with unnecessary flourish.

"What are you babbling about?" Will asked in his sternest voice, eyes pointedly fixed on one of the many reports he had yet to read on the Africa situation. Grell leaned his rear against the edge of Will's desk, and leaned back on one hand as he answered,

"Don't be so coy, you clever boy! I've not seen hind nor hair of that demon since you went at it with him!" Will stiffened, immediately regretting the action and hoping that Grell did not notice. "You outwitted the devil, didn't you, you sly fox of a man? I can see it all; a tangle of limbs and the thrum of beating hearts and you managed to slip out of the thrall and drive him away, didn't you? Oh! How heroic!"

Will said nothing but flipped to the next page of the report he held. Grell responded to the cold shoulder by continuing to invade Will's personal space, leaning his elbows on the desk and leaning forward with puckered lips.

"Do give me all the dirty little details! I am simply dying to hear the juicy bits!"

Will neatly pushed his chair to roll back a few feet away from the inquisitive red head, bit eyes never leaving the report that he was pretending to read. He heard an indignant gasp, and Grell whined,

"How could you withhold your experience, you're too cruel! Have you any idea how absolutely enchanting such a story would be?! A demon and a Reaper locked in epic battle, bodies tight and quivering from the struggle, eyes fixed upon one another as they fly through the air or roll about on the ground!" Grell gave a little shriek of pure delight and flung himself dramatically to the floor, the back of his hand posed gracefully above his forehead. "Such a scene is positively masturbatory!"

Will's eyebrow twitched as he felt anger blossoming through him. It was rooted in his guilt that for once Grell's statement was close to the truth. His hands tightened on the report as Grell inched near him, still on his knees.

"You could always tell me over a candlelight dinner, you know." Grell said in a sappy drawling voice, leaning near Will's chair and tapping his fingertips along Will's knee. "A nice, romantic story with a walk home and a kiss at the door, and then perhaps a long night filled with passion! Oh do say yes so that we can begin our inevitable ardent journey togeth—"

Will slammed the report down onto his desk, his hand hitting it so hard through the paper that the thick oak shook from the force.

"For the love of god, Grell, refrain from your lascivious comments and act like a damn reaper for once in your miserably pathetic life!"

Will was breathing hard, trying desperately to gather up the threads of his control. Grell was so busy being surprised that he forgot to look hurt. Will would have ordinarily just kicked Grell in his ass and sent him on his way without a word. He had never reacted like this before. He straightened up, trying to hide his shaking, and said,

"Get the hell out of my office. Now."

He was completely stunned when Grell offered no comment, no overdramatic speech about how deeply Will had wounded him, no flowery movements. He just stood up, turned, and left the office, closing the door quietly behind him. Will stood alone for a few more moments, as if frozen on the spot. Grell's silent acceptance had conveyed more hurt than all the theatrics he normally displayed. Will ran his fingers through his severely combed hair, finally slumping back down into his chair. What was wrong with him? He had never snapped at Grell like that before. His control was always absolute. He had learned to deal with the redhead swiftly and effectively without lowering himself to petty insults and arguments. Worse still was the fact that he knew the reaper had deserved nothing less, and yet now he was the one feeling like he should apologize. From a professional standpoint he supposed he could argue this to be true; a superior should never directly insult his underlings, but delegate tasks with a firm guiding hand. He took off his glasses in order to rub his eyes wearily, and then there was a knock on his door.

He straightened up at once, replacing his glasses and resuming the role of calm, in control boss.

"Enter."

A younger reaper poked his head inside.

"Excuse me, Mr. Spears; I'm here to give you the new reports we just received from the Africa branch."

Will looked up, surprised.

"There are more?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The young reaper said, bringing in a short stack of files. "These are only hours old, sir."

"Thank you." Will said, taking the new reports and placing them on the already sizable stack. When he was once more alone he let himself sigh wearily. What on earth was going on down there in Africa? He had been Head Reaper for an extremely long time and he had never seen anything like this. The death toll was climbing steadily, perhaps by the minute. He had to help find a way to contain this situation. But how? It looked like there might be an all-out Reaper-against-Demon war on the horizon, and that did not bode well, for either side.

((()))

Will was actually tired when he went home that night. After he had finished reading the endless stack of reports, he had been summoned to a much-needed inter-branch reaper meeting to discuss a course of action. As far as they could tell, there was no stopping this band of demons unless they went out to meet them head-on. This was a risk, but not something unheard of; there had been many battles and wars amongst inhuman beings since the world began. However, Will was not looking forward to it.

He did not like the idea of fighting, even though he would do so if his job required it. He just wanted to help souls pass to their rightful place. Nothing more. He considered this as he reached for his keys to open his front door. When had his life become so complicated? He had just managed to find his house key and unlock his door when a chill ran down his spine, and a long-seasoned instinct took him over, alerting him that there was danger nearby. He froze on the spot, shivering as the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Something…wasn't quite right…

"My, my, I'm impressed. I thought I had taken you completely by surprise."

The voice startled him with how very close it was, directly behind him, bathing the nape of his neck with heat. Will whipped around, but he had been holding his scythe beneath his arm as he took out his keys and by the time he reached for it a clawed hand had knocked it out of his grasp. Will felt the breath knocked out of him as he was pushed forcefully through his own door, losing all sense of reality as darkness swirled around him and he was clutched about the throat. He was not being choked, but it was still uncomfortable as he was pushed down to the floor and the weight of the demon's knee pinned him down. The next second the darkness lifted somewhat and he could see that smug face leaning over him, eyes flaming.

"What a quaint little human home you have." Sebastian murmured, eyes flicking here and there, penetrating the darkness of the unlit rooms and taking in every detail. "Thank you so much for letting me in."

TBC (I promise teehee aren't I evil? You know I love a good cliffie!)


	5. Chapter 5

Will was completely humiliated that it had come to this. A demon had been so bold as to follow him home and let himself in, pinning his unwilling host to the floor and ensuring he could not free himself. There were no protections about Will's home apart from the basic locks, but they were inside, and the door was now closed. Reapers were never targeted by demons, at least not frequently enough to need further protection. Demons normally tried to avoid reapers at all costs, so this scenario was entirely foreign to Will. How in the world was he going to get out of this mess?

Will snarled as he fought against Sebastian's hold, but with the demon's full weight pressing down on him, along with the threatening hand around his neck, he made little progress. After he had managed to overcome the shock of what was happening to him he snapped,

"You dare assault me in my own home?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian asked, licking his full lips as if the entire situation was just too delicious. "You kindly invited me in."

"What nonsense are you..?" Will trialed off as realization hit him, and he felt ridiculous; the demon was just being true to his nature and spouting off gibberish. They were sly, cheeky, selfish beings that would use whatever excuses were needed to get what they wanted. Will tried to take control of his breathing as fear wracked him from head to toe. This had never happened to him before. One would never think any demon so brash as to attack a reaper in their home. He had absolutely no idea how this encounter would end.

"I think that's the first time I've seen real fear flash in those lovely eyes." Sebastian murmured near his cheek, his hot tongue sliding out at once to lick the tip of his ear. "I can't blame you, I really am quite terrifying."

"Get off me." Will stated, trying to regain his cool. Sebastian tossed his head to the side as he laughed, his face tilted as he stared down at Will with those glowing red eyes. Will could not help the thought from darting through his mind; he looked so very juvenile with his head at an angle like that. It was a completely mad sentiment, for who would ever think that a demon (and a very male demon at that) could look like a youngster? It was true, however, that the glee in his expression did seem very childish.

"I think not." The demon answered his demand, "I have some words to pass with you, and then…"

He growled, sending shivers up and down Will's spine,

"I am going to let you up, and you will do what I tell you."

"Like hell!" Will protested, choking slightly as that slender hand clamped down briefly on his airway. Sebastian looked so sure of himself that Will began to worry. What in the world could make the demon so sure of himself, so confident that he entered Will's home and expected him to cooperate just like that? The question tied a knot in Will's stomach.

"Trust me; I never lie." Sebastian purred, rubbing his knee along Will's thigh. "I promise you that you will completely submit to my demands in a matter of moments."

Will's heart really began to race, fear shooting through his veins as he considered the possibility of spells or jinxes. What other explanation could there be for such an outrageous claim? How else could this devil hope to-

"You're thinking too much." Sebastian said, promptly leaning down and covering Will's gaping mouth with his own. Will tried desperately to close his mouth and lock the demon out, but a clever tongue eased its way in with much coaxing and probing. It melted Will's defenses, and he eventually opened his mouth beneath the hot ministration, feeling his insides flop over as heat surged down his body. His eyes drifted closed as his mouth was plundered, and he felt that hand around his neck retreat, lingering only to stroke his cheek. Several long seconds later, Will felt Sebastian pull back. He was oddly cold without his nearness, and he looked up through dazed eyes to see the demon sporting that ever-present smirk.

"If you think," Will said lightly, "that a kiss will make me drop my clothes for you, think again."

He colored slightly darker than he already was as he said these words. Sebastian laughed again, unsettling him for a second time. The demon surprised him by pulling him up and placing him upright against the nearest wall, holding his wrists down at his sides. This way the demon could pin Will's legs directly to the floor as they stretched out before him. Will had to admit it was more comfortable than before.

"The kiss was just to soften you up a bit." Sebastian explained. "They key to your obedience has yet to be revealed."

He leaned down and kissed Will again, nearly stopping the reaper's heart with how intense it was. His arms went limp in Sebastian's grasp, and his member hardened between his legs. The sensations that tongue could cause, just from swiping across his own! It was indecent, unbelievable, and gloriously sinful. He caught a little breath as the demon moved away again.

"Enough stalling, demon," Will gasped, "what is your game?"

Sebastian pursed his lips at him and raised his eyebrows in a slight pout, before his face took on a resigned expression.

"So then, you won't just do as I ask."

"Of course not!"

"And there is nothing that could ever change your mind?"

"Nothing at all."

Sebastian dipped his head in close to Will's again, rubbing his cheek against the reaper's and whispering,

"What about that nasty business down in Africa?"

"What do you know of it?" Will hissed, jerking his head to the side to avoid the touch of Sebastian's lusciously soft skin. The demon followed his weak retreat, however, and began nibbling on his ear, making his jaw drop and his eyes squeeze shut.

"I know that the force and numbers of the demons responsible is far greater than the reapers can contain." Sebastian breathed hotly against the shell of his ear, "I know that the alliance of my brethren there is delicate, the consumption of souls the only uniting factor that keeps them loosely linked together. Well, that, and one more thing…"

Will was breathing deeply to settle enough air into his lungs to fuel his brain, trying to follow where Sebastian was going. The demon let one hand release Will's wrist, and he trailed it down the center of the reaper's chest, toying with a button as it went.

"They have a leader, a demon who is keeping them where they are. One word from him and they would disperse, scatter to the far ends of the earth like so much dust."

"Who is this leader?" Will asked huskily, "If you tell me…"

"Then you will take him down, eh?" Sebastian asked with amusement, "Well, I'm afraid that is not possible, because you are currently at the leader's mercy; here, in your very home."

Will felt his arousal doused in a flood of rage, his eyes narrowing and his free fist swinging at once toward Sebastian's face. The demon easily dodged, and flipped Will onto his stomach, holding his arms tightly against his back. It was difficult for Will to breathe this way with his weight upon his chest as he strained to escape. There was little he could do.

"_You_ called them to unite?!" Will cried in anguish, "You are responsible for all those lost souls?!"

"I can take no responsibility for what my fellow demons do," Sebastian replied, apparently relishing in Will's distress, "I simply brought them together."

Will stilled beneath the demon as it all fell into place. Of course, it was so obvious. Now he understood why Sebastian had been so sure that Will would do what he wanted. He had no choice, absolutely no choice at all. As if reading his thoughts, Sebastian confirmed by saying,

"If you wish to end any battle before it begins, I will be able to help you out…for a price."

"Bastard." Will said, kicking up his heels and catching the demon in his leg. The blow did not land hard enough to knock him down, but it did make him grunt. He regained control a second later as he repositioned himself beside Will.

"Call me all the names you desire, it will not change your situation." Sebastian said, placing kisses along the back of Will's neck.

"What if I refuse you?" Will asked defiantly, "The Reaper Association can handle anything you devils have to throw at us."

Sebastian made a small sound as if falsely considering Will's words before rebuffing,

"Perhaps you are right. Go ahead and refuse, but if you do," The demon made his typical move and put his mouth right beside Will's ear, "you'll find the same scenario popping up all across the globe."

Will's heart skipped a beat at the magnitude of the threat.

"Oh yes," Sebastian went on, "imagine that, Will; bands of demons roaming the earth together, overwhelming your forces and wiping out entire populations of helpless humans. All because you were too selfish to offer yourself up for something that you yourself will enjoy very much."

"Just…just who the hell are you?" Will asked softly, "How could you possibly affect demon movements on that scale?"

Sebastian released him suddenly, stepping back from him. Will turned over slowly to lean back on his hands, looking up at the demon standing in his living room, wings stretched to capacity across the space of the ceiling. The demon must have let him go because he knew that Will would not fight him now, knowing the stakes involved.

"You do not need to know how my brethren can be controlled." Sebastian told him, kneeling down and cupping his face in a clawed hand. "All you do need to know is that despite the apparent 'free ranging' nature of our race, there is a social hierarchy that can unite us when needs demand, and I am somewhere in the top."

Will literally felt his hope drain away from him as he stared up into those red eyes, felt the soft caress of that irresistible hand, and was reminded of his own arousal. Despite all they had just discussed, all the horrific details that Sebastian had just imparted to him, Will still felt the sullen surge of heat in his groin simply from being near this lovely creature. He looked up directly into the demon's eyes and said,

"You will call off the union in Africa?"

"Absolutely."

Will swallowed, considering exactly what he was doing here. Striking a deal with a demon was something that was an unspoken taboo. Anyone with common sense knew that, especially a reaper. Then again, it was precisely because he was a reaper that he needed to do this. He wanted to save souls, like he endeavored to do every day. He hesitantly inquired,

"How long would I have to..?"

"Until I become bored with you." Sebastian answered bluntly. "I may want you for a few months, a few years, maybe even a few days for all I know."

Will closed his eyes as that long thumb brushed across his cheek, directly beneath his eye as if it were wiping away an invisible tear. He took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes again.

"Agreed."

Sebastian grinned wickedly, fangs glistening in the light of the streetlamp that came through the window. He pulled Will to his feet, and promptly devoured his mouth in a fierce kiss. Will gripped Sebastian's arms tightly, both for support through the steamy kiss and in need to inflict some kind of feeble punishment to this being who had caused so much heartache. He knew he had sealed his fate with that kiss; there was no getting out of it now and no escaping. He was in the demon's clutches for as long as the demon wanted to retain him.

Sebastian wasted no time but pulled Will up from the floor and turned him, pushing him over to the nearest piece of furniture in the room, which just happened to be the sofa. The arm of the sofa scooped up Will's legs as he was pushed back against it, and he fell into its deep embrace. Sebastian crawled right over him, legs straddling him and hands pawing at his stiff body. The demon made a disapproving sound as he felt the muscles of Will's chest, so tight against his touch.

"You need to relax." He stated, and drew in towards Will's face. "Let's start with getting rid of these, shall we?"

He gently bit down on the ridge of Will's glasses and drew them down his perfectly straight nose and off. Will was not surprised but he did feel upset when Sebastian tossed them aside with his teeth, like a dog discarding an old bone. Thankfully they landed in the nearby chair instead of landing on the tile floor of the entrance and shattering. The demon kissed the bridge of his nose then and pulled back to survey him, propping his chin with his hand as though he were appraising the reaper beneath him.

"That's quite an improvement, but that hairstyle…" He frowned at it, "…it just _has_ to go…"

Sebastian reached out and threaded his fingers through the stiffly combed locks that were severely flattened along his skull. He ruffled it into its natural loose softness, pulling the thick chocolate-brown strands down over Will's forehead, ears, and neck. Will shivered as those long fingers made his scalp tingle. He knew he should feel irritated, but it was so erotic to have someone sink their hands into your hair that way…no one had ever touched his hair like that. He did feel slightly awkward though, as he never let his hair down when others were around and he had not worn it in this style since he was very young.

Sebastian captured his mouth again in a ravenous kiss, devouring it like he was starving for Will's taste. Through the haze of pleasure clouding Will's mind, he wondered why there was so much passion there. Didn't Sebastian have access to any human he wanted for this kind of dalliance? Why take so much interest in a reaper? This was the least of his concerns as his buttons were undone and his flesh revealed. Will whimpered into the ongoing kiss as Sebastian dipped his hands beneath his shirt. The fingers moved along his skin lightly, teasing and wanting. Another sound was pulled from Will's lips as his dark male nipples were flicked by mischievous thumbs. Will withdrew from the kiss as the demon began to pluck and rub those interested points of flesh. It was not gentle or soft and it still felt good. It was hard for Will to come to terms with what his body was telling him, as opposed to what his mind was screaming.

"Beautiful chest…" Sebastian growled as he leaned down to kiss the well-defined line down the middle of Will's upper body. Those hot lips sent shivers of sensation across Will's skin and he felt goose bumps forming.

"I didn't know that demons were so free with their compliments." Will managed to bite out, jerking as Sebastian's tongue flicked across a firm abdominal muscle.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts," The demon said, with an air of cocky authority, "because from here on out, you are going to do what I say."

"What?"

Sebastian released his hold on Will's sides, and sat back up on his knees, looming over the reaper. His claws withdrew as he reached for the waist of his black leather pants. He swiftly opened them and Will could not turn his head away as the demon slid his cock free of the tight confines. His long-fingered hand began to stroke himself shamelessly as Will swallowed and watched.

"When I tell you to do something, you will do it." Sebastian stated, seizing the back of Will's head by his hair for emphasis. "Now, suck me."

Will's eyes widened as his head was pulled in dangerously close to the long, thick length of the demon's sex. He tried to jerk back, but Sebastian held fast to his hair.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Sebastian asked, tilting Will's face up to look up at him. His voice was low and sinister, relishing this moment of utter control. "If I tell you to suck me, you suck me. If I tell you to touch me, you touch me. If I tell you to bend over and take all that I fucking give you, then you will do it. Because we have a deal, and if you want to break up the alliance in Africa and avoid the same pattern forming all over the world, you will do what I tell you to do."

Will's tight brow relaxed as the humiliating truth banished his rebellion. The demon took note of the change and stroked a single finger down the side of his jaw.

"Good then, I'm glad you understand your position. Now, be a good boy and don't make me repeat myself."

So saying, Sebastian once more took hold of his cock and held it up to Will's lips. The scent of the demon hit Will's nostrils and he actually shuddered; it was so heavy, dark, and masculine. Sebastian's hand softened in his hair, only stroking now as it was sure that Will would do as he was told. The reaper opened his mouth and let the demon slide the head of his member across his tongue.

"Just hold your mouth open, and reach that tongue out farther." Sebastian said, thrusting his hips so that just the underside was gliding over Will's tongue. "Ahhh…soft…"

Will kept his eyes upon the face above him, to keep his mind off exactly what he was doing. Sebastian was undeniably beautiful, especially when he bit the right side of his bottom lip with a single large canine to show his pleasure. Will could feel his own member throbbing as he tasted the demon in his mouth.

"Now lick me on your own."

Will complied, running his tongue up and down the fine cock that stood straight up with excitement. Sebastian continued to play with his hair, sighing as Will applied himself by alternating between long wet strokes and teasing flicks. It was not as though the reaper had never done this before, and he knew what felt good. It had just been a very, very long time since he had needed this skill to please anyone. While he could argue he was doing this against his will, it was hard to say for sure that he did not want this on some level. The demon was such a specimen, everything about his body crafted to be desirable and alluring. Will saw the shaping of hard muscles in Sebastian's pale abdomen from his current position; his black leather vest exposed so much of him that he might as well wear nothing at all.

"You're actually quite good at this." Sebastian breathed, "I did not expect that."

"There's more to everyone than meets the eye." Will pulled back to say.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed, "now show me how talented you really are with that mouth."

The demon pushed his cock forward between Will's lips, and the reaper began to suck him. He even added his hands to the motion, rubbing the base between tightly closed fingers. Time without practice did not make it any harder to pick right back up on the rhythm, and Will went at it with all he had, feeling he now had something to prove. If he was forced to be a demon's sexual partner, then he was going to do everything within his power to make that demon's knees weak. He was not some shy virginal toy; he was a strong and sensual man who just happened to keep away from physical relationships for a number of years.

Will gagged slightly as Sebastian forced his cock in a bit too far into his throat. Will never had been able to do that. He tried to discourage the demon's attempts by rubbing the underside of his member with the tip of his tongue, playing against that sensitive strip of flesh. Sebastian shuddered slightly.

"That's good…" He murmured, his red eyes drifting closed and his full lips parting, "keep doing that…just like that…gently…"

Will was surprised at the last word. He had assumed that the demon would want it rough, then again what did he really know about how demons did this? He obeyed the request and as he continued Sebastian's breathing increased, and his hands began groping his hair instead of just touching it softly. His low sounds became more urgent. Finally he opened his eyes and with a wicked smile said,

"Clamp down on me, hard. I don't care if you use teeth; just suck me hard until I come."

Will complied at once, surprised and relieved that he need not worry about keeping his teeth out of the equation. It was the first time he did not have to worry about that, and could not help trying anyway. Regardless, his cheeks grew tired as he hollowed them out and sucked, and he left his teeth to themselves. When they rubbed along Sebastian's cock as he bobbed his head, the demon cried out deeply, his fingers tightening in Will's hair.

"Oh, yes…that's it."

Will smirked inwardly; only a demon would enjoy teeth there. He paused for a split second to give a little nip to the base, and Sebastian made an appreciative sound. The reaper went right back to sucking up and down as hard as he could manage. As he sensed Sebastian getting close by his sounds and the shifting of his hips, Will added his other hand by fondling the demon's swollen sac. He was pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath that meant this was a good move on his part. He redoubled his efforts, tightening his mouth and moving quickly. A few seconds later the demon's breath hitched, his hips stuttered, and hot drops of liquid shot out into Will's mouth. The reaper turned his head at once and spat it out, caring not where it landed.

Sebastian leaned forward over him, bracing himself on Will's shoulders. His wings were drooping and quivering, and Will actually found the sight rather enticing; he had never seen a demon like this before. Unbidden, his hands trailed up Sebastian's slender thighs to his leather-clad hips where they held on. The demon began nuzzling his hair with his face, making a low purring sound in his chest that was almost hypnotizing to hear. Will could not help but throw out the snarky comment,

"I thought a demon would last longer."

Sebastian's breathless chuckle reached his ears, and the hands on his shoulders began to rub them gently.

"My swift release says nothing about my ability to last." Sebastian said, gathering his breath. "I just wanted to come at that moment. Trust me, now that I have released I shall recover quickly and last much longer this time."

"If I had known that I would have refused." Will muttered. Sebastian pushed forward suddenly, pinning Will flat on his back. The reaper's eyes widened as he looked up at the demon holding him down. Those wings were spread out again, arched gracefully behind that sinewy back and shoulders. Sebastian's eyes were slightly angered but his tone was amused as he said,

"You cannot refuse. I believe I have made that quite clear, but just in case you misunderstood, let me give you a blatant layman's definition of your role." Sebastian reached down between Will's legs and grasped his hard cock, "You're my bitch."

Will gasped both from the demon's hands massaging that tender area and the humiliating title he had just been collared with. A bitch…what a filthy and demeaning label for someone like William T. Spears. He prided himself on keeping his emotions in check, but this was such a low blow that he felt deep hurt spreading like poison through his heart, leaving a deep ache in his throat. Something of his pain must have shown on his face, because Sebastian grinned widely, showing his fangs in all their animalistic glory.

"Don't like that name, eh?" He taunted, "I'm sorry, but I've never been one to sugarcoat the truth. If there was a nicer way of putting it, perhaps I would have utilized it. As I see it this way you have a full understanding of what I expect from you."

Will gulped. He was trying to fight the twisting in his stomach, the pleasure in his member, and the anger in his heart. It was all so much, too much…

"Use that vile word to describe me one more time and I'll—"

"You'll what?" Sebastian cut him off, rubbing his member firmly and making his eyes squeeze shut. "Refuse me? Throw me out of your front door and then let the human race be hunted near extinction? Is that really what you want?"

Will bit his lip, and actually felt the sting of tears in the corners of his tightly closed eyes.

"You're incredibly attractive like this, you know." Sebastian mused as he continued to rub him, "I can see it all in your face; you feel the control slipping out of your fingers, the hopelessness and shame is washing over you, and you have no idea how to handle it. To make matters worse, you don't want to break down in front of a demon, but there is very little choice now, isn't there?"

Will gasped as Sebastian opened his trousers and pulled him out, his bare cock in Sebastian's hand as he stroked it up and down, sending thrills through him. He had not been touched like that in so very long…

"You see what happens when you deny yourself?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his tip with his thumb. "You end up enjoying the attentions of a demon. How deprived for a divine being like you to let himself come to this."

"I hate you." Will hissed, daring to open his angry, tear-filled eyes and glare up at Sebastian. "If it weren't for your control over other demons I'd kill you right now. Someday, I will."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows briefly at the threat before smiling and leaning in to nuzzle Will's angry face.

"You're showing your true colors at last. Finally," Will could hear the smile in that voice, "some progress."


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry for the wait everyone, I've started a new job and it has worn me out a bit even though I love it. I made the first portion of this chapter written forever, but I didn't want to end it in the middle, so I just kept adding to it until I felt it was long enough to post. Don't forget to tell me what you think!)

(((())))))

Will was angry. He wanted to fight it, wanted to kick and bite and do all within his physical power to escape this trap. He had never felt so utterly helpless in his life, and he hated it. To be belittled, used as a toy, humiliated…it was almost too much for him to bear. Unfortunately, whatever thoughts were whirling in his proud head, his body was singing a different tune. So long alone without the touch of anyone's hand but his own (which in itself was a rare occurrence), his flesh quivered beneath the ministrations of the demon's clever hands. Even while Will's spirit broke within him, his mouth was moaning as his cock was gently rubbed and teased. Sebastian was taking his time, now that he had experienced orgasm himself, and was making sure to map out what Will liked. His fingers were gentle as they ran along Will's member from base to tip, teasing at the underside of the head on the upstroke, thumb caressing his sac on the down. Will had to put his head back against the arm of the sofa, biting his wrist as he gasped. It had been an incredibly long time since he had teased himself like this, just soft touching that sent delightful shimmers of pleasure through his hard flesh, and even longer since anyone else had done it for him. Sebastian obviously knew this, as he watched Will's face.

"You are even more pent-up than I suspected." He said smoothly, leaning down to tongue one of Will's hard nipples. The man groaned quietly, and Sebastian chuckled, releasing his hold on Will's cock. The reaper looked surprised as the demon got up from the sofa and held out a hand to him.

"Why don't you show me to your bedroom?" Sebastian asked, a gleam in his eyes, "I have a game in mind for you that requires the use of a full bed."

Will's stomach flopped over as fear and excitement warred within him. He pushed himself up from the sofa, brushing past Sebastian's outstretched hand and leading him up the stairs. His bedroom was not very large, and the bed actually took up a good portion of the space. He swallowed hard as Sebastian closed and locked the door behind them. At once his remaining clothes were being pulled off him, and he shivered as his skin was exposed to the air. The fact that it was still dark in the bedroom helped him to feel less self-conscious, though he knew that lighting made little difference to a demon's eyesight. He was being kissed again, his mouth crushed against Sebastian's furiously. One of the demon's hands raked through his hair while the other fondled his erection. Will felt his knees weakening, threatening to spill him onto the floor. His cock was making the same threat. Sebastian slowly began walking him backwards toward the bed, never breaking the kiss or stopping his strokes. When the back of Will's legs met the mattress, Sebastian pulled away, leaving him breathless.

"Kneel in the center of the bed." Sebastian told him. Will obeyed, blinking the next second as Sebastian located and switched on the bedside lamps. "I don't need these, but you might."

"How considerate of you." Will grated out, aware and ashamed of his own nakedness. Sebastian chuckled and shed the last of his own clinging black leather garments. Will could not help but watch him as he exposed fully his pale flesh, the sleek lines of his muscles through his slender body, the elegantly long legs. The demon's 'clothes' vanished into nothingness as he tossed them aside. Will noted absentmindedly that the demon's toenails were also black like his fingernails. It was a strange thought to have, but one he could not help coming into his mind. He had never seen a demon's feet before. Sebastian climbed onto the bed, looking like a wiry predator crawling up to pounce on its prey, his wings folded gracefully against his back so they would not impede his movements. Will could not deny that he was lovely. The demon moved up behind him, out of his line of sight and whispered into his ear,

"This will make things more interesting."

A soft black cloth was pulled over Will's eyes and tied into place behind his head, blocking out his sight. Will had to wonder where Sebastian had acquired it, as he had nothing in his hands when he last saw him.

"Why did you bother to turn on the lights if you were just going to blindfold me?" Will asked.

"It would do no good to blindfold you in the dark, would it?" Sebastian answered him, irritating the reaper because he had not fully answered him.

Next the demon fastened something to Will's wrists, what felt like loops of leather. Again, Will wondered where in the world he had pulled these items from. Then again, he had made his own clothes disappear into thin air, so perhaps producing items also was no issue. He was surprised, however, when Sebastian pulled his arms above his head, making him sit up fully on his knees. Whatever the demon had tied around his wrists was now fastened somewhere above him and his arms were now suspended, hanging above his head.

"Should I even ask how you just did that?" Sebastian chuckled in response to this question, and did not answer him, but he did slide something else around Will's face. The reaper jerked as he realized it was a leather strip that Sebastian was intending to use as a gag. He sputtered, trying to avoid it, but Sebastian easily slipped it into place between his jaws and fastened it firmly behind his head. Will bit into it harshly, feeling the leather give to his teeth, but not nearly enough for him to consider biting through it.

"Stop fighting it, Will." Sebastian crooned to him. "Think of it as something you can reprimand without snapping at me."

Will growled slightly, moving his jaw to try and grow accustomed to the smooth leather strap. As gags go, he had to conceded that the demon could have chosen a worse one. While it did inhibit his speech he could still breathe and make sounds. There was no unpleasant taste to it, in fact the sensation of his teeth sinking into it was...somehow nice.

Will shifted on his knees as a silence fell and stretched out. He felt vulnerable and exposed, but somehow the blindfold helped him. He was about to discover just how useful a blindfold was in this situation. He could not see or hear Sebastian, but he felt him, knew he was there. He strongly felt those burning eyes on his body, running him up and down. Will began to hear his own breathing as it increased; it was somehow arousing to know that he was the object of such scrutiny, even if the element of embarrassment never left. As he knelt there waiting for something to happen his body began to relax, his skin became somehow more sensitive as it sought to make up for his lack of vision, trying to feel out what was around it. When a single finger brushed down his upper arm he breathed deeply. It was as if all his concentration went straight to that place, to that touch, seeking information and receiving pleasure. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving his flesh tingling. A second later fingers were lightly dragged down his shoulder blades, travelling down his spine. Will jerked slightly at just how very sensitive he was, almost unable to process how the teasing touches felt so good. Was it because he could not see? Because he had been aroused for so long?

He began to throw the questions out entirely as Sebastian continued his game. A set of fingers bushed down each of his sides in unison, making Will gasp. They reappeared on the firm globes of his ass, tracing circles while Will squirmed. His thighs were also petted in the same teasing manner, the muscles in them twitching beneath the fingers. Everywhere those fingers went, excitement fluttered through his skin, sending ripples of pleasure through him. Will now understood why Sebastian had blindfolded him; this way all he had to focus on was the demon's touch, not his smug face or his incredible body. He also couldn't tell what was coming next, which was exciting and made his flesh so much more needy as it tried to guess where the caresses would come next. The nearly invisible hairs all over his body seemed to stand up at once whenever a touch would come, following a short absence. It was electric, shimmering through him to his very core it was so very intense. By the time Sebastian had finished with his back Will was panting, rock-hard, and fighting the overwhelming urge to beg for mercy despite liking this very much. The demon pressed himself against Will's back once he had finished with it, and began trailing his teasing fingers down Will's chest. It was nearly the end of him. While his back had been sensitive, his front was even more so. He let out a shuddering breath through the gag when Sebastian's fingers found the hollows beneath his suspended arms. No one had ever touched him there, as the armpit was usually not considered during foreplay. But Sebastian was rubbing tiny circles against the flesh there and Will actually let out a small sound and bit into the leather, surprised at how incredibly delightful and teasing the sensation was. The touch there seemed to send a shock down his body, sending shivers and heat waves through him simultaneously.

The demon played this area for a bit longer, making Will gasp and twist slightly in his restraints. Finally with a chuckle Sebastian moved on further down the reaper's chest. He stroked lightly over Will's pectorals, giving him a hint as to where he was moving next. Sure enough, those wicked fingers traveled down to his already-taut nipples. Will moaned as a single fingertip traced each of his nipples lightly, around and around in an intoxicating cycle of tormented pleasure. Will thrust his chest forward suddenly without meaning to, unable to stop himself from seeking firmer contact.

"Now, now," Sebastian said to him, the first words he had spoken since this little game began, "all in good time."

The touch returned, maddeningly soft as it brushed his nipples. Will panted heavily, feeling his cock leaking his excitement and wanting to die from humiliation. Finally, Sebastian's fingers left his tingling nipples and raked down his stomach, making Will twitch like mad. When the fingertips reached the hollows of his hips, Will began to hope that his cock would soon be getting attention. Sebastian stroked closer and closer, even touching his dark pubic hair and playing with it. Will groaned, wanting Sebastian to touch him so badly that he could _taste_ it.

Thus he made a frustrated sound when Sebastian's fingers withdrew altogether. Will tossed his head as if trying to glare at the demon's face through his blindfold. The demon let him flail slightly in his bonds for a second or two, chuckling at his efforts.

"Don't fuss," Sebastian told him softly, and Will could hear the relish in his voice, "the time spent waiting for something only makes it that more enjoyable when it comes."

The demon stressed the last word slightly, and Will snarled at him through the leather gag.

"While I do enjoy that wild attitude of yours, why don't you try being compliant?"

Sebastian asked, as he began rubbing at Will's back. Had he been able to speak Will would have told him that teasing was one thing, but cruelty another. As the thought passed through his head, however, and he had time to mull it over he conceded that the demon could be doing much worse to him. He bit angrily at the gag as he realized one of its 'benefits' was making him sort through thoughts in his head rather than spitting them out in anger and being caught up in them. Damn the demon for his infernal cleverness! This way not only did he avoid the barbs of Will's words, but he made Will think long enough to realize that it could all be so much worse.

"Much better." Sebastian commented, when Will settled down. He had now abandoned his feather-light touching, and was groping him firmly. His slender hands ran smoothly up and down Will's body, adoring it and massaging around firm muscles everywhere they went. Sebastian added his mouth to the mix, kissing across Will's taut shoulder blades as he rubbed his hands over his chest. His tongue began probing up and down Will's spine as his fingers rubbed his nipples again, this time harder much to Will's delight. That hot mouth was kissing, sucking, biting, and licking across his back hungrily and his fingers were pinching and rubbing Will's needy nubs. The reaper was quivering all over, the dual stimulation sending wave after wave of desire through his body and down into his aching erection. While he enjoyed it greatly, he was dying for some relief to his cock and was unable to ask for it because of the leather in his mouth. He decided to beg for it with his hips, and thrust them upward wantonly a few times as Sebastian's mouth moved lower onto the small of his back. That place, and the small dimples that rested there was incredibly sensitive and excited Will greatly.

"You really want me to touch your cock, don't you?" Sebastian whispered hotly into his ear, making him moan again. At the sound Sebastian gently bit into the flesh at his waist, making him jump. "I'll take that as a 'hell yes'."

The demon slapped his ass unexpectedly and Will made a small yelping sound in his surprise. A hand soothed away the burn by rubbing and groping at the offended spot, only to return with another smack. Will's face burned as Sebastian began to give him a series of short slaps; he had never actually been spanked before, and had always considered it far beneath him even in the bedroom. It also seemed like one more demeaning action that the demon could dole out to put him in his place as 'his bitch'. While it did hurt, there was something erotic about it, something dirty and rough that excited Will rather than deterred him. His member twitched as Sebastian began massaging his offended rump in both his hands. He did not know how much more he could take, and was sincerely fearing that he would spill himself regardless of whether he was touched there or not. This was an extremely humiliating thought, and he knew Sebastian would love it if it really did happen.

"Spread your knees wide for me."

These words sent millions of hopeful thrills through Will as he obeyed, longing for this to lead to his member somehow. He felt Sebastian move on the bed, and then felt his warmth near his thighs, bare skin brushing his own. When hands hooked around the backs of his thighs Will realized that Sebastian had sat down between his open knees, and must be facing his cock directly. He whined a little as he realized this, and his entire body began to tremble in anticipation. He felt steamy breath puff out against his throbbing hard length, and it was all he could do to keep from crying out.

"You really want this, don't you?" Sebastian teased him, holding off until the last possible second on giving Will what he wanted. Will growled, thrusting his hips in the hopes of at least bumping against the mouth that he knew must be smirking inches from his length. "Feisty." The demon purred at him, and this was his last verbal tease for the time.

Finally a broad, wet tongue gently pressed firmly into his length at the base. Will gasped loudly, moaning soon after. The tongue began to flick up and down, spreading warmth as it went.

"Yes..!" Will managed to say through the gag, his eyes squeezing shut beneath the blindfold. It was so good, such a relief from the intense neglect of his cock that he could barely contain his deep guttural sounds of thanks. He could not help but imagined what Sebastian might look like doing this to him. Those red eyes were probably blazing with triumph right now, focused on what little of Will's face was visible between the blindfold and the gag.

Sebastian trailed his tongue as teasingly as his fingers at first, exploring, tasting, exciting. He lapped at the head so gently that Will wanted to scream; that felt so damned_ good_. His hands remained clasped on Will's thighs, keeping them in place as the reaper swayed in response to his ministrations. His teasing did not last for long, as he must have felt just how quickly the blood in Will's hard cock was pulsing. After only a moment or two of licking him up and down, Sebastian's mouth closed around the head and suckled at him. Will threw back his head and gave a strangled sound, breathing heavily against the gag as he reveled in the hot wet cavern of Sebastian's talented mouth. The demon rubbed his tongue against the underside of his tip as he sucked on him, making the reaper release another desperate sound. It was so wet and slippery inside there, the warmth engulfing him radiating down his entire length. Without warning Sebastian lowered his mouth and took him all the way into his mouth, the head of Will's cock bumping the back of his throat. A loud sound erupted from Will's mouth, and he hissed around the gag as Sebastian clamped down and began bobbing his head. No one had ever been able to take him in so deep before, and vaguely Will wondered how Sebastian was doing it without choking. He did not really care as long as the demon continued doing what he was doing.

Sebastian's hands roamed up from his thighs to hold his hips in place as he tried to thrust wildly. Sebastian controlled the pace, keeping it quick but not too quick. Will was moaning, panting, loving it so much but wanting to hold back his orgasm so he could savor the sensations washing through his hard flesh. It was better than anything he had felt before; deep suction along the entire length of his cock, wet tongue wriggling against the underside, lips gripping him in a tight circle as they moved up and down. Suddenly Sebastian brought one of his hands to pump Will's length hard while he continued to suck madly at the sensitive and swollen head. This combination was the end of Will, and he gave a loud stuttering groan as the intense pleasure rose and bit into his flesh. The sensations danced along his skin in a frenzy of quick, urgent spurts. He gasped as his essence shot out of his cock and into Sebastian's mouth. Through the pounding of his heart Will marveled that Sebastian had let him, but then again, he was a demon.

Will was so glad to be reeling in the glorious aftermath that he had no room left for embarrassment as he panted through his gag like a noisy animal. It was a relief when it was unfastened from his mouth, and he opened his lips wide to gasp at the air. He felt Sebastian's kisses on his neck, those slender hands stroking him gently as he shuddered, arms hanging lifeless by their restraints. A slight stab of humiliation struck him when a thumb swiped at a bit of saliva that had gathered at the corner of his mouth. The next moment Sebastian began to untie his wrists, and Will wavered as he was forced to balance on his knees completely.

"Lay back now." Sebastian said, guiding him. Will's head met the pillows and he let the aftershocks of orgasm roll right over him. As he lay there beneath the fading pleasure, his blindfold was slipped off his face. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look upon what he knew must be a smug expression gracing the face that he could sense was looming right over his own.

"Done keeping me in the dark, eh?" He quipped, though his thick voice was far from matching the implied tone of his words.

"I prefer you be able to watch what I'm going to do to you next." Sebastian answered, and a hand ran up into Will's disheveled hair. It felt like a normal caress, but then the fingers tightened and his head was forced back. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Will obeyed, gritting his teeth against the sting of that grip. Sebastian's face was indeed triumphant as it smiled down into his own. He brought his other hand up to stroke Will's cheek softly, a strange contrast to his harsh treatment on his hair.

"You look so delicious with that expression." The demon told him, licking his lips suggestively.

"What expression?!" Will demanded weakly, his chest still heaving with his deep breaths.

"That drowsy contentment that has nestled on your face, edged with the anger you still feel towards me. Ah, so arousing."

Will said nothing to this, but his face hardened a bit, trying to wipe away whatever 'expression' it was that was pleasing the demon so much. It certainly worked. Sebastian struck him suddenly across the face. Not incredibly hard, just enough to get his attention. Will was indeed a bit shocked, having no indication that such a thing was about to happen.

"Don't deny me openly, Will. Need I remind you of your role?"

Will recovered from the blow quickly and slowly turned his head back to look up at the demon.

"No." He answered simple. No, he did not want to hear that vile pet name 'bitch' again. Not from this demon's lips.

"I'm glad that you understand." Sebastian crooned, leaning down to kiss him slowly. Will melted into the warmth of that mouth as it soothed him through his panting aftermath. It was all so confusing; the demon treated him gently _and_ roughly, and Will could never be sure which was coming next. He supposed that was part of what made this arrangement appealing, as the element of surprise had not graced his life for some time despite his job.

The death of human beings was sadly predictable. Murder. Starvation. Illness. These were the only causes of human death. Very few reapings were interesting or different...unless a demon was involved, in which case it was more aggravating than exciting as the reaper attempted to shoo the vermin away. Will had always managed to succeed in this endeavor before. Now, however, not only had he failed to shoo the demon away, but seemed to have attracted him like a magnet.

Indeed Sebastian was plastered to his own body like a second skin as he kissed him sensually, tasting his mouth by swirling his tongue within. Will had never been kissed like that by anyone before. Had he been standing he probably would have had to sit down. Instead it just made his head swim. When Sebastian pulled back, they were both breathing a bit heavily. The demon winked at him, and Will felt his stomach flutter. With that small action Sebastian slid down Will's body to settle between his legs.

"Pull your knees up." He said, pushing at Will's legs. The reaper did so, assuming the embarrassing position with flushing cheeks.

"Don't look away." Sebastian told him, as he began to rub his fingers against Will's tightly closed threshold. The reaper turned his head back, forcing himself to watch what Sebastian was about to do. The flesh was sensitive where the demon was probing, and Will was not unaffected. He felt the stirrings of arousal in his spent flesh once more, but apprehension kept it from rising to full force.

"It looks so defiant." Sebastian whispered, pressing the tip of his finger against the puckered circle gently, and then pulling it away when it restricted at his touch. "It's just like you; so closed-off and uptight, but touch it a little and give it the right motivation and it opens up to whatever I want to do to it."

Will scoffed, looking away. Sebastian immediately pushed his finger inside a bit, making Will grit his teeth.

"I told you to watch. You're disobeying me."

Will scowled and turned back to look at Sebastian.

"Good boy."

Sebastian moved his finger inside, round and around to ease the tight muscles. Will hissed as the finger dug deeper into him, and was then joined by another. It had been a very long time, and the demon was not exactly breaking him back in gently. He knew that Sebastian could be much harsher if he chose to be, but it still didn't feel pleasant.

"So very tight," Sebastian commented, "your very scent tells me you're not a virgin, so it must have been so very long since anyone has done this to you. Damn, it's like you're trying to squeeze my fingers clean off."

Sebastian's words excited Will, and his half-hard cock filled a bit more. Sebastian apparently noticed this, and gave him a foxy half-smile, which let him know that the demon was about to do something to him. Sure enough, he leaned forward between Will's oh-so-invitingly parted thighs and flicked his tongue against the underside of his sack. Will sighed, and Sebastian began to stroke the soft flesh with his whole tongue, staring up into the reaper's half lidded eyes which were forbidden to look away. Sebastian's slender fingers began to do more than just move around inside, now they began to pull out and push back in, forcing the muscles to give. Will's brows drew together as he stared down at Sebastian, and the demon smiled back at him seductively, grazing his teeth down the soft side of Will's sack. Will grunted, his hips moving in response. Sebastian grabbed one of his hips and forced it down into the mattress to keep him still. He began mouthing Will's balls, taking them into his mouth entirely and sucking on them with great care. The reaper's cock was hard again, the pleasure transferring to what was happening even lower down on his body. Sebastian's fingers began to feel nice as they continued in their venture.

The demon's mouth began to move south as his finger picked up speed. Will nearly bucked off the bed when Sebastian began licking at his tender perineum region. Next he felt that hot wetness rubbing against his portal, as the fingers withdrew and left it all up to the demon's mouth. Will gasped; it felt good, but he desperately wanted to close his legs and stop this. He felt dirty, but could not do anything about it. Sebastian's tongue swirled around his softened entrance, every now and again his lips closing around it and sucking hard. So one had ever done this for Will before, and he was trying to make sense of anyone doing such a thing. He had to keep reminding himself that Sebastian was a demon, and capable of all manner of dirty deeds. The incredible oral pleasuring did not last as long as Will wished it could have. Sebastian pulled back and unashamedly began tugging on his own hard cock.

"Good. On your knees."

Will's insides clenched at the simple, yet incredibly suggestive command. He hesitated. Sebastian frowned, his lip curling back slightly to reveal the tip of one fang. "_Now_."

Sebastian's tone left no room for argument, and Will slowly turned over onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He was aware that Sebastian was examining him thoroughly with his eyes, and a hand trailed down his backside lightly, ending in a small smack. He heard that chuckle that by now was familiar and never boded well for him.

"Do you have any idea what this will be like?" Sebastian asked him, as he began to rub and massage Will's rear with obvious delight. "To pair with a demon?"

Will knew that Sebastian did not expect an answer, but he spoke anyway.

"Being trapped in a living hell?"

Sebastian chuckled and slapped his ass in response. A second later, the hot tip of his cock was nudging up against his portal. Will fell silent, bracing himself even though he knew it was the worst thing he could do to prepare for penetration. Sebastian rubbed himself against Will tauntingly for a minute before he sank into his warmth. Will grunted, gripping the pillow hard as he was filled inch by inch. It was like being opened for the first time, the uncomfortable burn and tingle of another's member seeming almost unbearable. Sebastian's body curled over his own, his chest laying against Will's back as his arms went around him.

"You're so tight..." Sebastian moaned, the sound sending a thrill through Will. The smug demon sounded so vulnerable at the moment that it excited him regardless of the pain. At least he progressed slowly to relieve Will somewhat. By the time he was completely inside, Will felt he could manage what pain was left. He felt Sebastian shaking as he lay across his back, slender arms tightening their grip on him. That was his sign that the demon was going to move, which he did so, slowly easing out and pushing back in with a shudder. Will was surprised by Sebastian's behavior, having suspected that he would be taken violently without regard to his pain. Instead the demon was taking him slowly, and his body began to accept him. The muscles so unused to this sensation were remembering what it was like to be stimulated. The discomfort morphed into pleasure as Sebastian's substantial length thrust within his channel. Several moments of quiet thrusting and the passage was slicked with their own fluid, easing the way. Will could feel himself loosening up, and out of nowhere, Sebastian's cock hit Will's prostate and sparks of pleasure exploded through Will's body.

"Oh..." The small sound slipped out of Will's lips before he could stop it.

"Yes..." Sebastian replied, nibbling on the reaper's shoulder blade. "I'm going to take you hard now that you like it."

The warning was carried out with startling accuracy; Sebastian sat up on his knees, gripped Will's hips, and began to pound into him mercilessly. All pretence of gentleness faded. Will yelped as he had to brace himself on his hands to keep from moving around on the bed, the force of Sebastian's thrusts that hard. That demonic cock was hammering against his prostate so hard that Will was becoming dizzy with the pleasure. One slender hand crept under Will's waist and gripped his hard, bobbing cock and squeezed up and down the length.

"Ah...Ah...God...hm...ah!" Will could not help but cry out his pleasure as the pace increased, and Sebastian's hips slapped against his ass enough to make it burn.

"You feel so good." Sebastian panted, "Your sounds are delightful too, oh, keep calling out like that!"

Will could not have disobeyed if he had wanted to. His deep, male sounds kept leaving him in a long stream of broken sounds and phrases that seemed to be ripped from him by the demon plundering his hungry body. Never before had he been so completely full, so stimulated. His cock was being squeezed and rubbed by that strong, slender hand and his special place was shooting pleasure through him every time Sebastian thrust inside. Despite how this entire experience had started, Will's body was starving for this, begging for the attention that Sebastian was giving it. Will had to admit to himself that he wanted it as well. Nothing could have made him stop this now, absolutely nothing. He even began thrusting his own hips backwards in time with Sebastian's motions, seeking stimulation.

"That's good..." Sebastian breathed, his free hand groping Will's hip. "You want it now, don't you, you little deviant? Oh yes...yes...so good...you're begging me for it just as I knew you would...oh...oh...oh..."

Sebastian's words brought Will right up to the edge, and it took all of his will power to keep from releasing then and there. He wanted to wait, wanted to know that Sebastian was coming too before he let himself go. At this rate, he was not sure if he would be able to hold on much longer. That talented hand was torturing him with strong, steady strokes and the rubbing of a thumb against his slit. Several more moments of this incredible dance passed, the rocking of their bodies, the heat of pleasure, the scent of sex, and the sounds they were making. Finally Sebastian's hands tightened on him.

"Oh, I'm coming, Will...I'm coming...I'm-ahhhh!" Sebastian's vocalization and stuttering rhythm pushed Will over the ledge he had been teetering on for so long. He plunged headfirst, falling into a violent sea of pleasure.

"Aaaagnnn..." Will arched his back as the flood erupted from him, coating Sebastian's hand and his own length as it left him for the second time that night. A split second later Sebastian's thrusts stopped, and he let out a deep growl of completion, shooting liquid heat within Will's quivering walls.

They stilled for a moment as they both trembled and panted. Then Sebastian withdrew, making Will moan. He dropped down onto the mattress beside Will, and the reaper followed suit. They lay, inches apart and gasping, sweaty bodies giving off heat and thrumming with pleasure. Sebastian eventually rolled to his side and tugged weakly at Will's hip, making him do the same so that they faced one another. He pulled Will close and began to rub their spent cocks together slowly, just chasing the pleasure they had just experienced by sending little thrills through their sensitized flesh.

"Admit it," Sebastian panted, brushing a damp lock of hair away from Will's lazy eyes, "you enjoyed that, and you want more."

Will gazed back at him, mouth open as he gasped the air, face contorting slightly with the glorious rubbing of Sebastian's hips. Finally he was able to get out two words,

"Damn...you..."


End file.
